Mobile organizational containers are necessary for various professions. The ability to view and access tools, parts, and components quickly and efficiently is generally considered to be an asset to these professions. One such profession or hobby is fishing. Fishermen need to be able to choose the right lures to attract the desired catch. Lures are generally stored in tackle boxes or segmented compartment containers. When stored in traditional tackle boxes, lures become tangled and difficult to dislodge without having a hook pierce the skin of the user. The segmented containers provide compartments which single lures may be placed; however, by providing individual compartments for lures, the volume of space the container occupies increases greatly. The rectangular prism shape limits the placement of the containers while on a fishing vessel as well as the ability to carry a large amount of lures by a single person.
The present invention seeks to eliminate these issues for a container to store fishing lures or other objects in a space saving and efficient manner. The flexible nature of the present invention allows for the storage of the contents to be bundled into a cylindrical shape reducing the volume of storage space needed for the contents. A plurality of pocket strips provides individual storage compartments for contents to be contained within. For applications of fishing the present invention may be stored alongside rods and reels due to the cylindrical shape in the rolled configuration.